This application makes reference to and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application entitled, xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR PROVIDING THERMAL ALERT SIGNAL AND CONTROL METHOD THEREOF IN SKIN-CONTACT TYPE TERMINALxe2x80x9d, filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 11, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 99-49872.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin-contact type terminal system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a thermal alert signal according to an alert request and a control method thereof in a skin-contact-type terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of modem society, terminals such as portable telephones terminals, various kinds of PDAs, etc., have been become increasingly popular. Some types of terminals, such as the portable telephone terminal, generate a plurality of alert signals including a terminating signal, an alarm signal, etc.
As one of such alert signals known in the prior art, a visual alert signal utilizing light is provided. However, this visual alert signal has a problem that it can be confirmed only when the terminal is within the terminal user""s view.
Second, a sound alert signal utilizing sound is provided. This sound alert signal has a problem in that it may cause unwanted noise, especially in a public place or a conference room where silence is preferred.
Third, in order to solve such a noise problem, a vibration alert signal utilizing vibration is provided. However, this vibration alert signal has problems in that miniaturization of the terminal becomes difficult due to the equipment of a vibrating device for mechanical vibration in the terminal, and the vibration gives the user an unpleasant feeling.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing a thermal alert signal and a control method thereof in a skin-contact type terminal system.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for providing a thermal alert signal in a skin-contact type terminal, comprising: a thermoelectric module for cooling down or heating in accordance with a polarity of current provided thereto, with the cooling or heating temperature adjusted according to a level of a voltage provided thereto, the thermoelectric module being controlled to maintain its cooling or heating operation for a predetermined time; and a control unit for sensing generation of an alert request signal, supplying the voltage to the thermoelectric module in accordance with the sensed alert request signal so that the thermoelectric module cools or heats in accordance with the predetermined cooling or heating temperature, and controlling the thermoelectric module to maintain its cooling or heating operation for the predetermined time.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a thermal alert signal providing apparatus in a skin-contact type terminal having a thermoelectric module which generates a thermal alert signal and in which a xcfx80-type serial circuit is constructed by connecting in junction each one end of a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor to an upper metal electrode and by connecting in junction the other end of the P-type semiconductor and the other end of the N-type semiconductor to lower metal electrodes, respectively, an anode is connected to the lower metal electrode connected to the P-type semiconductor, and a cathode is connected to the lower metal electrode connected to the N-type electrode, the method comprising the steps of: setting the thermal alert signal as an alert signal; detecting generation of an alert request in the skin-contact type terminal after the setting of the thermal alert signal as the alert signal; and generating the thermal alert signal as the alert signal if the generation of the alert request is detected.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for controlling a thermal alert signal includes providing the skin-contact type terminal with heat having a predetermined temperature for contact with a user""s skin to alert the user.
The above method may include providing the skin-contact type terminal with cooling having a predetermined temperature for contact with the user""s skin to alert the user.
The generating of the thermal alert signal may include one of a heating effect and a cooling effect, wherein the heating effect includes providing heat having a predetermined temperature for contact with a user""s skin to alert the user, and the cooling effect includes providing the skin-contact type terminal with cooling having a predetermined temperature for contact with the user""s skin to alert the user.
Finally, if the thermal alert signal is a heating alert signal, the method may include applying a DC voltage to the -type serial circuit so that current flows reversibly from the cathode to the anode, in accordance with the thermal alert signal, so that the heating effect is generated at the upper metal electrode; and if the thermal alert is a cooling alert signal, the method may include applying a DC voltage to the -type serial circuit so that current flows forwardly from the anode to the cathode, in accordance with the thermal alert signal, so that the cooling effect is generated at the upper metal electrode.